Nanamis Date
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Dari kena marah sampai harus melakukan hal yang konyol. Uh, yeah.. Riou ingin sekali mengutuk orang yang mengajak kakaknya kencan. Mind to Rnr?/For SuikoDays event


"Kau tidak pernah pernah pakai… _lipstick_?" tanya Riou dan mendapat gelengan dari Nanami sekaligus helaan napas darinya.

.

.

**Suikoden by Konami**

**Nanami`s Date by Aya Harukawa**

.

.

Cowok berambut coklat itu memperhatikan saudari perempuannya yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah-milah baju. Katanya sih buat kencan. Masih _katanya._ Perkataan itu sukses membuat cowok _kece_ nan keren ini tersedak saat minum dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia tidak menyangka ada juga yang suka pada Nanami. Apalagi orang itu adalah Jowy. Riou ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengarnya. Sungguh, awalnya ia mengira adalah itu adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar dan perkiraan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Tapi, bukan Riou namanya jika ia dengan nistanya menertawai saudari perempuannya yang sedang kebingungan dengan baju-apa-yang-akan-dipakai-untuk-kencan-besok? Lagipula ia adalah seorang sosok yang dikenal baik hati. Nah, siapa yang mengira bahwa laki-laki yang masih dikenal baik hati oleh orang-orang memiliki sedikit sifat tidak _cool_. Lupakan.

"Aduh.. Aku harus pakai baju apa?" gerutu Nanami saat frustasi melihat bajunya yang itu-itu saja.

"Baju yang biasanya juga bagus," jawab Riou.

Nanami menoleh horor pada Riou. Seakan ada cangkul yang menyangkut di kepala adik lelakinya.

"Dasar tidak peka!"

Riou mundur sedikit saat mendengar teriakan dari kakaknya. Riou hanya menghela napas panjang guna mengurangi sakit kepala yang sedang dialaminya.

"Semua baju terlihat manis jika kakak yang memakainya," ujar Riou sambil tersenyum. Sanggup membuat gunung es meleleh melihat senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik gadis itu termenung. Mencoba meresapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh saudara laki-lakinya. Riou masih memasang tampang malaikatnya. Mencoba mengira apakah ia berhasil membuat hati kakaknya meleleh.

DUAK!

Sayang sekali, ternyata senyumnya masih belum berhasil.

"Ittai..," bisik Riou pelan saat sisir melayang padanya.

Nanami masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal serta memelototi Riou dengan pandangan membunuh. Sungguh, Nanami hari ini bukan Nanami yang ia kenal. Karena Nanami yang biasanya tidak akan melempar sisir padanya. Melainkan akan memberinya makanan yang luar biasa aneh rasanya. Seperti _Nanami Ice Cream_, wekh.. Riou sedikit merasa sakit perut membayangkannya.

Tangan gadis itu terhenti pada sebuah baju lawas nan memikat. Entah punya siapa. Mungkin punya jemuran tetangga yang tak sengaja diambilnya. Mungkin juga kakek mereka dahulu memiliki hobi aneh. Tidak. Yang itu pasti tidak mungkin. Apapun alasannya, gadis itu begitu senang saat melihat baju itu. Baju itu berwarna merah dan memiliki corak naga di sisi kirinya. Berlengan agak pendek namun di ujung lengannya berwarna kuning. Tidak terlalu ramai dan cukup elegan untuk dipakai oleh seorang Nanami.

"Kyaaa~," jerit Nanami senang saat menemukannya lalu memeluk erat seakan-akan baju itu adalah barang yang amat sangat berharga.

Riou menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit ngeri namun masih dengan tetap mempertahankan raut malaikatnya.

"Aku akan pakai ini. Yeah!" teriak Nanami bersemangat.

Riou masih tersenyum. Ketika Nanami menoleh kepadanya dengan memasang tampang watados.

"Kenapa lagi kak?"

Nanami memberikan senyumnya. Walau tampak jelas ia memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Ajari aku pakai _lipstick_?"

Dan seketika itu, musnahlah senyuman malaikat di wajah cowok tampan itu.

.

.

.

_Krik.. Krik.._

_._

.

.

"Kakak tidak pernah pernah pakai… _lipstick_?" tanya Riou dan mendapat gelengan dari Nanami sekaligus helaan napas darinya.

Sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting dari Riou yang sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dalam hati ia sedikit mengutuk Jowy yang mengajak kakaknya kencan. Jika tidak, ia pasti tidak akan mengalami kesulitan seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Ajari aku," pinta Nanami dan sukses membuat bahu adik laki-lakinya menurun beberapa senti.

Riou menatap Nanami yang sedetik kemudian mengangguk berat. Lalu menyadari bahwa hidup tidak sebaik di mimpi. Rasanya Riou ingin menggores-gores tembok.

"Baiklah, caranya begini," ujar Riou sambil mengambil sebuah benda terkutuk yang disebut _lipstick _lalu menggoreskannya ke bibir indahnya.

Dan dimulailah kekonyolan buat pahlawan kita, Riou. _(Congrats XD –author digetok-)_

.

Dengan langkah riang, Nanami melangkah keluar rumah dengan baju merahnya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Termasuk Hix yang sedang berbicara kepada Tengaar harus mengalihkan pandangannya hanya untuk menatap Nanami yang hari ini terlihat amat sangat beda. Kemudian ia dihadiahi cubitan keras oleh Tengaar.

Viktor yang sedang adu mulut dengan Flik bahkan harus berhenti ketika Nanami lewat.

"Dia tidak sedang sakit, kan?" tanya Flik, sedikit agak bingung, tangannya masih mencengkram kerah baju Viktor.

"Entahlah. Mungkin efek es krim yang dibuatnya?" jawab Viktor yang masih berupa pertanyaan, hampir lupa jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

Masih dengan langkah ringan, gadis itu mengabaikan semua suara yang dapat merusak harinya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, ia berjalan ke arah Jowy yang sedang menunggunya di depan taman. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hai, sudah lama?" sapa Nanami, sedikit gugup.

"Uhuk," sahut Jowy dengan sedikit terbatuk serta wajah yang juga sedikit memerah, "belum."

Beberapa menit terbuang hanya karena mereka sibuk menentramkan perasaan mereka.

Mendadak Jowy mengulurkan tangannya. "Jalan-jalan?"

Perkataan yang sekaligus membuat mereka berdua memerah tak karuan. Namun, tangan itu tetap disambut baik oleh Nanami dan sebuah anggukan yang berarti setuju. Sebuah kencan sederhana, namun hal terbaik yang pernah dialami mereka berdua.

"Kau sungguh cantik," kata Jowy saat mereka duduk sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam.

Nanami tersenyum tipis dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Ia terus menatap matahari yang mulai berubah menjadi _orange_ kemerahan.

"Aku ingin menyaksikan ini untuk seterusnya."

"Aku juga," sahut Nanami lirih.

.

"Jadi Nanami mengambil baju merah milikku?" tanya Ellie tak percaya. Riou mengangguk pelan dan mengutuk pelan Jowy. Ah, bukan. Dia hanya mengutuk kencan Jowy.

"Habis, dia terlihat begitu senang saat menemukannya."

"Lain kali, harusnya aku beli baju sendiri saja. Tidak usah titip padamu," sungut Ellie.

Riou terdiam lalu menopang tangannya ke dagu. Ellie merasa sedikit risih.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak," ujar Riou pendek. "Kupikir kau tetap manis walau tanpa baju baru itu," ujar Riou sambil tersenyum dengan muka malaikat, tanpa bermaksud menggoda. Hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saja.

BLUSH!

"Ellie, kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

**Fin**


End file.
